As the substitute of the traditional cigarette, electronic cigarette is accepted by more and more smokers, owing to its safe, convenience, environmental, and its large reduction of harm to humans. Electronic cigarette in the prior art includes atomizer and battery assembly, the atomizer includes atomizing core and liquid reservoir. The atomizing core atomizes the liquid to form aerosol by heating, so as to simulate traditional cigarettes.
For example, a typical atomizing core in prior art is assembled by a heating wire and a glass-fiber core configured to absorb the liquid and supply the liquid to the heating wire. However, the heating wire and glass-fiber core have a small contact area, and the glass-fiber core is not heating overall, which may result in low atomization efficiency. In addition, the heating wire and glass-fiber core need to be assembled manually, it is difficult to realize automated production, which may result in poor product consistency.